Council of Auroria
|} The Council of Auroria was a council of Hosian bishops convened in Auroria in Selucia by the Aurorian Bishop Adeodatus Florianus in 533 CE. This ecumenical council was the first effort to attain consensus in the church through an assembly representing all of Hosianism. Its main accomplishments were the creation of the first international Hosian church, the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra, formalizing Hosian doctrine, the construction of the Creed of Auroria, establishing the Hosian Biblical cannon, and promulgation of early canon law. The Council was convened as a result of serious Pneumatological controversies regarding the nature of Eliyahu, His relation to God, and His humanity and divinity. The Council rejected the view, followed by the Hobrazian Church and its representative Eudemos (Evdemoz), that the Spirit of God, while distinct from God, is not a separate Person or Being; according to the Hobrazian view, God and His Spirit have the same Essence and are the same Person, but the distinction between the two is real and ontological. This position was later described as "Unitarianism". The Council also rejected the view promoted by Ordius that Eliyahu was separate from and subordinate to God. Instead, the Council formalized the mainstream Hosian view that Eliyahu is distinct from God, was pre-existent with God, and also originating from God without becoming a being separate from Him, so that Eliyahu and God are of a similar substance and both can be rightfully called God, a position that was later called "Binitarianism". Events of the Council Present at the Council of Auroria were over 300 Hosian Bishops from the entire world, among whom prominent Church Fathers such as the Aurorian Bishop Adeodatus Florianus, who is said to have presided over the Council, St. Martinus of Augusta and St. Quirinus. In an effort by the day's major power to increase its control over Hosianism, the Council was supported from the start by the Augustan Emperor Alexius, whose correspondence with Bishop Adeodatus is said in part to have resulted in the convocation of the Council. The Aurorian Creed is among the most enduring legacies of the Council of Auroria. The traditional account of the Council ascribes the first version of the Creed to St. Martinus of Augusta, one of the Council Fathers, who is also remembered for his refutation of the Ordian heresy, which he opposed by arguing that Elijah , if less than God as Ordius claimed, could not have manifested as he did, and, as one of the foremost Pneumatological scholars of his day, with the formulation of the doctrine of binitarianism. One legend connected to the Council is that of St. Quirinus punching Evdemoz. Legend has it that the debate between the two participants had become so heated that the former struck the latter's face, and had to be removed from the Council. Later hagiographers would quote this legend positively, as an example of Quirinus' holy zeal. First Hosian international church Aurorian Creed Biblical Canon The Council of Auroria had the task of deciding which of the numerous books used by the various churches were to be considered authentic, and which to be discarded as heretical. The council decided upon the following books, which are still accepted as canon by most churches today: *'The First Word (Katub, Yeudi Books)' **''Three Books of Elior/Triteuch'' (Pentateuch): ***Book of Creation (Genesis) ***Book of Exile (Exodus) ***Book of Law (Leviticus, Numbers, Deuteronomy) **''Histories'' ***Book of Tribes (Judges, Samuel) ***Book of Kings (Kings, Chronicles) **''Prophets'' (those with an asterisk are considered Great Prophets) ***Joshua* (Isaia) ***Jonathan* ***Abimelech, Obadiah, random Hebrew names, etc. **''Poetic Books'' ***Book of Hymns (Psalms) **(Deuterocanonic books, not universally acknowledged as part of the Canon) *'The New Word (the Annunciation)' **''The Annunciants'' ***The Annunciation according to Julius (Marcus) ***The Annunciation according to Theodore (Matthew) ***The Annunciation according to Thomas (Luke) ***The Annunciation according to Joseph (John) **''Acts of the Apostles/Disciples'' (?) **''Epistles'' ***Epistle of Michael ***Epistle of Thomas **''Revelation'' ***Revelation to Joseph (John) Aftermath Category:Religion Category:Hosianism Category:History